Expelled
by MurderOnSunnybrook
Summary: "Dear Mr. Potter you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry stood in shock as his world crumbled around him, he had to get away...there was no way he'd let them snap his wand.
1. Chapter 1: Far Away

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters which the brilliant J.K. Rowling invented. This story takes place right after Harry gets the letter saying he was expelled and how things would be different if he would have left before reading the second letter. This is my first fanfic and I have ADHD so...I guess we'll figure this out together, please review.

Chapter 1: Far Away

As Harry stood there in shock at what had just transpired in the past half-hour he just couldn't believe it…he and his moron cousin had been attacked by dementors and now he was expelled. He knew this couldn't be true but at the same time knew it was. As he stood there shaking with unbridled rage and frustration over the nights events he was only thinking one thing; _I need to go away…far away…._

As he thought this he started to panic more and more; _they're going to snap my wand, I'm going to Azkaban! _At this point his hearing turned into ringing and his vision started to blacken and he didn't even notice the second letter that come into the house nor did hear his uncle flip out over its appearance. All he could think of at that moment was; _I need to get somewhere safe and far away._ And as he was thinking this he felt an odd sensation he hadn't felt since he was very young, he felt a pulling sensation on the back of his navel and it was as if he was being pulled through a rubber tube, everything went black but it was over as soon as it had happened. He collapsed onto his knees gasping for air trying to calm down. After a few moments he gathered himself up and stood to find himself in an unfamiliar setting, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. It was obvious he was no longer in Surrey and it was quickly dawning on him that based on the roads, vegetation, and lights that he might not even be in the UK anymore. Spinning around trying to gain his bearings and sort up from down he noticed a large sign beside the road which he slowly crept up to.

"Oh my God. . . ".In the dark it was hard to see at first but once his eyes adjusted he read the words on the sign and in utter disbelief saw it stated "Tennessee, The Volunteer State Welcomes You."

He realized he had somehow managed to teleport across the ocean and he was now in the States. He had done this once before when he was a kid when his cousin and his bully friends were chasing him he somehow teleported up one the roof, this must be the same wand-less magic. Racking his brain the only thing he knew about Tennessee was that it was located somewhere in the US and that more singers came from its capital than anywhere else in the world.

As he thought about how this and what to do next another thought crossed his mind; _I'm safe…they can't find me if I'm out of the country. _As he stood by the road pleased with this realization a state trooper whom had been driving down the highway noticed him and pulled over.

The officer just stared at the boy whom was just standing there with a confused expression on his face he noted he was thin, he was wearing baggy worn out clothes, his hair was a disaster sight, and with all this in mind he concluded that he must be a runaway. The officer radioed in his position and situation to dispatch, and then once that was done he slowly exited his vehicle and walked cautiously towards the scrawny boy.

"Excuse me son." The officer said in a calm level voice as not to spook the boy, "can you tell me what you're doing out at two in the morning…and on a busy highway."

Harry's eyes shot up towards the officers' and he held his gaze. As he stared at the cop with mouth agape he studied him; he was a toned average height man with dark short hair, he wore a tan police uniform and hand a gun on his hip with his hands rested on his belt in case he needed to pull his weapon. The police officer cocked an eyebrow and restated his question. The question brought him out of his stupor however it did not completely unfreeze his brain for all he could mutter was "Ughh you know….ughhh…stuff." _Ughhh this isn't happening…I was in the clear._

The cop stared him down in a not unkindly manner, "stuff" he said to Harry, moving on he asked; "You know… it's crazy I don't recognize you from town, are you from around these parts?"

Harry picking up on the cops accent started imitating his drawl, "Oh no sir I'm from –", looking around he noticed the sign going the opposite direction stating Welcome to Kentucky, "ughhh I'm from over there". Pointing rather than saying the name of the state because he was afraid he might say the name wrong, the cop on the other hand didn't even bother to look at it.

"Is that so, what town?"

Harry had no answer for that so he just stared at him with a deer in the headlight expression.

"Hmm, I'm going to need you to come with me."

_Crap._

The cop pat him down and took his wand which he eyed curiously and then looked at Harry with a questioning expression.

"Sir, can you please not throw that away. It's a ughhh…" his mind went blank as he mentally grasped at straws trying to think of something to say.

"It's 'a what'?"

"Well sir it's complicated." He came up empty and just as he was about to panic again inspiration struck. "I-I- I mean, it's not so much complicated as it is embarrassing…it's a wizards wand… I LARP."

Still confused, "You, LARP? Like Dungeons and Dragons stuff?"

Relieved that the cop knew what LARPing was he decided to plowed on, "yes sir, and that's my replica wizard's wand which wasn't cheap."

The cop sighed and shook his head placing the wand in the glove compartment, "alright get in the back, and watch your head."

Harry obliged the cop without any objections even though the back was cramped and had no leg space. This was due to the fact that he was happy that his wand was still safe, but as he sat down and had a moment to himself it all came back to him why his wand was in danger and his situation. The situation on a whole was so messed up he was stunned. From his expulsion, his friends, Hedwig (whom he had sent a couple of days ago to pester Ron for information, so at least she was taken care of). Everything…


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

Chapter 2! I would like to reiterate that I do not own Harry Potter or and of the characters from the books or movies, those belong to J.K. Rowling. Hope you enjoy please review and because this is my first fic and i'm learning as I go.

Chapter 2: Interrogation

It had been a week since Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts and he still had his wand which he was eternally grateful for. He was irritated however by the fact that he was now behind bars. As soon as the cop took him down to the station they ran his prints which of course weren't in the system and he gave them a false name so they came to the conclusion that he was an unreported runaway. The name he gave them was 'James Harrison' which was the first thing that he could think of. They had put him in a juvenile detention center for the time being but all in all it wasn't that bad, three meals a day and he wasn't isolated in a room like he was back at his aunts.

His wand was kept by security in a locker where they stored his personal belongings. He kept thinking of his friends, at first that would make him sad that he wouldn't have a way to talk to them and he knew not if he'd ever see them again because going back to the UK was out of the question. But whenever he started to feel saddened by that realization he would just get angry; _they were ignoring me anyway, they wouldn't tell me anything. _I_ fought Voldemort in the grave yard, _I_ saw Cedric die therefore you should have been in the loop. Let's see how they like to be out of the loop. They ostracized me, I had no choice but to leave!_

"Mr. Harrison I need you to come with me." One of the security guards called out to him, this had become a daily routine since he had arrived. They were still trying to deduce who he was and where he came from, but so far they had no leads. _Good._ If they couldn't figure out who he was then they couldn't report him.

As he got up from his bunk bed he walked with the guard to the exit where he handcuffed Harry and escorted him to an interrogation room, he sat in one of the open chairs and the guard left him. As he sat down and waited for his questioner to enter the room his mind drifted to the graveyard. He was so transfixed on his nightmare of a memory that he didn't notice that someone had sat down in front of him.

The woman sitting across from Harry cleared her throat dragging him back to the present. "Sorry to disturb you but we have some important things to discuss. My name is Agent Reynolds and I'm from the FBI." _The FBI? Well that's a step up…_" Do you know why I'm here Mr. –", as she pauses to open his file to find his name, "-Harrison."

"Well ma'am I suppose you're here to ask me a whole buncha questions about this and that."

"True, but actually my questions are more focused on this." As she was speaking she leant over and opened her purse which had been on the ground, from which she pulled out his wand which she then held up. "Now Mr….umm oh that's right _Harrison_, would you like to tell me the truth or are you going to feed me a buncha B.S.?"

He just stared at her and she stared right back neither willing to say anything until the other said something first. Eventually Agent Reynolds opened the file in front of her again and slid it over for him to read,

"Name: Harrison James Potter. Age: 15. Address: Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. Status: Missing and wanted for illegal use of underage magic." Harry's stomach felt like it was going to fall out of his butt, this couldn't seriously be happening.

"So," Agent Reynolds' breathed out breaking the thick silence which had taken over the room, "want to explain Mr. _Harrison?_" Harry sat silently and refused to talk, so the agent continued, "If you explain to me what happened, then our government might be willing to help."

Harry finally made eye contact with the woman and thought _what do I have to lose?_ He told her everything from the attack, the expulsion and even the grave yard and Voldemort's return. The whole time she sat silently and listened and as he wove her his story, as he did it felt like a huge weight he'd been carrying had been removed. As he finished his story he asked, "How did you figure me out?"

She smirked and looked at him like he was crazy, "A kid turns up who's not in our systems, doesn't exist, has wand, a lightning bolt scar, and Harry Potter went ran away a week ago…need I continue, I mean come on? And you're already in custody! Finding you was so easy it was stupid!" She said all this to him while shaking her head and smiling, while he looked sheepish and felt like a dumbass.

"So…what now?" He finally built up the courage to ask.

"Well by the sounds of it you were _attacked _by creatures under _your government's control, _you were then wrongly expelled, and you lost control of your magic. It's completely understandable, it seems like you're governments out to get you which explains the smear campaign." Before Harry had a chance to ask about the smear campaign because that was news to him, she had resumed her explanation again. "We can offer witness protection and we can keep you safe, you can attend one of our schools here and we won't tell anyone that you're in the country."

He couldn't believe what she was saying, "The U.S. is willing to offer me refuge and lie about it?"

Taking a deep breath the Agent answered, " You're government is going to get you killed if we give you to them, you have valuable information about the known criminal _Lord Voldemort _and his _death eaters_,We are willing to accommodate you if you will give us information about him."

They wanted his help, he was actually going to be helping rather than being told 'you're just a kid it doesn't concern you', he'd be in the planning room, he'd be in the loop.

"Deal."

Alright, so it's late so i'm going to bed. Let me know what you think and I will try to adjust accordingly. Next chapter we'll see how the order and the Ministry are handling this. Do they know he's out of the country? Do they know if he's alive? We'll see _*dun dun dun!*_


	3. Chapter 3: Warrant and Reward

Good day to you, and to you too. Thank you for you're reviews they're very helpful and they make me warm and tingly inside...like a tape worm. Chapter 3, this chapter focuses on what's going on back at the order up to when Harry inititally gets expelled and so on. I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the people in the Harry Potter series, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Hope you enjoy please review.

Chapter 3: Warrant and Reward

Back at The Order's headquarters things were in complete panic and disarray. Just a few moments ago they had been notified by Mrs. Figg and the Ministry of Magic that Harry had used underage magic in front of his muggle cousin. The two accounts they heard were completely different; Mrs. Figg saying self defense, the Ministry saying an attack. Dumbledore ran out of the meeting as fast as he could to defuse the situation with Fudge and to keep Harry from losing his wand, Mundungus was cowering in a corner from an enraged Molly Weasley whom was practically breathing fire at the man, and Molly's husband Arthur was sending a letter to Harry telling him not to move, stay in his room, and do not surrender his wand Dumbledore is handling it. After Arthur had sent the letter he tried to calm his wife down and when she rounded on him he just gave up for fear of her wrath. He looked around the room to see Madeye muttering about _constant vigilance_and how Mundungus never should have been trusted with the task, "The man has no concept of the words…he would let us all be killed if it saved him a few sickles…".Not wanting to listen to Madeye rant he went over to Remus whom was trying to keep Sirius from doing anything stupid, mind you that's easier said than done.

"I could kill Fletcher for this! He could be expelled!" Sirius said through grit teeth.

"I know Mundungus is a moron but there's no changing what happened. We need to stay calm and think about what we're going to do next and what's best for Harry. Freaking out is _not_going to help _him_ or _you_." Remus said in a level steady voice which was stern and left no room for questions.

Arthur took that moment to try and sooth him further, "I sent a letter to Harry, so don't worry he's a good kid and he'll be fine." At this Sirius plopped down in the nearest chair and brooded silently over what just transpired. The room which possessed a hostile and loud atmosphere came to a halt when Albus Dumbledore reentered the room. Everyone stared at him waiting on edge for what he was about to say next.

Dumbledore glanced around the room and sighed a breath of air, he then announced "they have decided not to expel Harry pending a hearing on the twelfth of August in front of the entire Wizengamot." At this Arthur quickly scribbled a letter which he sent to Harry explaining the situation and that he no longer was expelled but needed to remain indoors and to lay low. However, as soon as the letter left a patronus in the shape of a cat entered and saying with a sickeningly sweet voice, "Harry Potter has once again illegally used underage magic and this time to flee; he has apparated and as of now a warrant is being issued for his arrest."

Time stood still as everyone stared with wide eyes of disbelief and slack jaws at the spot the cat appeared and then disappeared at. Before the news could sink in Tonks ran in from the front door, tripping on the troll-leg umbrella rack swearing all the while, "He's gone! He's apparated to where I don't know…but he's not there anymore!" As she explained this she had two conflicting emotions; shock and panic over the fact that he was gone and he'd gone to where she knew not, and awe! First a _full corporeal patronus_ and now he can _apparate_! The latter of the two emotions she decided to hide because awe and happiness was definitely not an appropriate response right now, so she kept that thought on the back burner.

Dumbledore snapped out of his confused state the fastest and started barking orders, "Tonks and Kingsley you two will without a doubt be tasked by the minister to hunt him down, if you find him bring him _here!_ Bill you go to Diagon Alley and find Minerva, she'll be in her animagus form monitoring Knockturn Alley, be cautious that no one recognizes you, find a way to discreetly inform her of the situation and tell her to watch out for him and listen for any news of him. Alastor and Arthur check the burrow, the Leaky Cauldron, and Hogsmead and any other place you can think of, he'll most likely go somewhere familiar to him where he feels in control. Everyone else look where ever you can think of. Sirius it's important you stay here an-"

"Are you kidding me? Stay here? Harry's missing and everyone and there brother will be looking for him! I should be out there helping!" Sirius yelled with a crazed determination.

"No you will not." Dumbledore said forcefully, the look on Dumbledore's face and the anger in his eyes shut Sirius up faster than anything could have. He had never seen Dumbledore this furious, but then again, this is also the first time Dumbledore has lost control of a situation. Continuing with his orders, "_You will stay here_ and inform Severus about what has happened and what we're doing. Remus I need you to stay here with Sirius. I'm going to go back to the Ministry although a doubt it will do any good. _Mundungus…_I need you in Knockturn Alley, do not go with Bill it's important that you two aren't seen together, you need to listen for _anything_ your criminal affiliates might mention for they might have heard something about his location, do not mention the fact that you know he's missing, in fact don't even bring it up just listen. Do _not_screw this up!" Dumbledore said this begrudgingly to Mungugus and with as much force and seriousness as he could muster. "Oh, and Molly," In a much kinder tone, "You might want to go investigate what new invention Fred and George have pulled out of their magic hat."And on that note he swept out of the room shortly followed by everyone else. They hoped they would find him as fast as they could before Voldemort or the Ministry could get to him, and Molly went up the stairs and tore into the twins whom had heard the entire conversation along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

It had been two weeks since Harry went missing and they still hadn't heard anything about where Harry might be which was both a blessing and a curse. Severus had reported that Voldemort has no idea where he might be and that his forces were doing everything they could to locate him. The ministry may as well have been looking for a needle in a stack of needles for they had no indication or slight clue that they had any idea where he might be. They had several leads that he was using muggle transport to get around the country but that came up false, another lead was that he was in France at Beauxbatons, but that was a dead end as well. All their leads had come up dry but they continued to comb the country to apprehend him. Fudge was ecstatic to say the least, Harry had officially been discredited. The Daily Prophet had been going to town on this story; their sales had skyrocketed since his disappearance everyone wanted to know what happened, where he is, and what's going to happen when they catch him.

_The Daily Prophet_

_It has been two weeks since the manhunt for Harry Potter began. For those of you who haven't heard yet Harry Potter attacked his muggle cousin in a populated muggle town, he then fled the scene before authorities could apprehend him. He is considered armed, extremely dangerous and as we have confirmed he is mentally unstable from the self-induced traumas of his past and he is also a possible suspect in the murder of Cedric Diggory earlier this year (more on that on pg.4), the ministry is currently following several leads but so far have come up empty. If you have any news regarding Potter's whereabouts the Minister is offering a ten-thousand galleon reward for anyone who can give them Potter's accurate location. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is putting all efforts into the hunt:"Nothing is more important than catching Potter and bringing him to justice, we will not rest until we have done so." Another viable explanation for why he hasn't been captured is that Albus Dumbledore is hiding him, "they are unnaturally close those two are." One schoolmate claims, "He's always up in his office, he always gets the special treatment and gets away with everything so it'd be no surprise if Professor Dumbl-"_

"Ughhh can you believe this crap their writing! There saying that Dumbledore has basically whisked him away." Hermione could not believe what the papers had been saying ever since school had ended and now they were just completely insane. Just like the rest of the wizarding world they had heard nothing from their best friend and they couldn't get a hold of him. They were worried for his safety and for what was to come when someone catches him.

"Whisked away you say? Hmm…how romantic." Mumbled Ron, it was lunch time so they were gathered at the kitchen table attempting to enjoy lunch.

Exasperated by Ron's stupidity "RON! This is no time for jokes he's missing and in danger! How can you eat?"

Ron shrugged "It's simple really…I just pick up my sandwich and then I take a bite, and also Harry's _always_ in danger. e'll be ine." The last part was distorted as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Eww…it's like watching a pig at a trough…a really stupid pig."

To quote Porky Pig "Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-... That's all, folks."


	4. Chapter 4: Elmwood

Well here is chapter 4, I would like to start off by thanking everyone for the reviews and also as a simple reminder I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else invented by J.K. Rowling, also because I didn't mention it in my last chapter; I do not own Porky Pig, Warner Brothers does. Hope you enjoy please review it keeps me motivated :)

Chapter 4: Elmwood

It had been a few days since he and the U.S. government had struck a deal that would involve him giving intel regarding Voldemort. At first the whole thing had confused him, why did they want to know about Voldemort?

_Two days ago:_

"_We need to know everything we can about Voldemort because last time he risen to power he had control of half the UK and he was slowly seeping out into the surrounding countries. He had allies in Bulgaria and several other locations and that's something we'd like to prevent this time around. If we can stay a few steps ahead of him then we can hopefully stop a crisis before it happens." Agent Reynolds told him calmly. Reynolds had him released from custody and he was now staying at a safe house about half an hour north of Nashville in a small muggle community in the country. The house was nice and it was quiet, the view was beautiful, the back yard was several acres large and you could see the soft breeze blow the grass and the trees of the surrounding woods sway to the music of the wind. At night there were hundreds of fireflies and the neighbors which were spread pretty far out, were very nice and offered to help him out in any way they possibly could. No one knew who he was or that he was wanted in another country. The only thing that got him was the tea; it was iced, with lemon, and half of the pitcher had been filled with pure cane sugar, suddenly obesity made sense._

"_That and you don't want him or his influences to enter your country."_

"_Is that so wrong?" After a short pause Reynolds clapped her hands together and rubbed them, "Now down to business. You say you're innocent but without proof…you got nothing. We need you to give us your memory of what happened that night and we'll put it in a pensieve. Have you been taught what a pensieve is?" Harry nodded so she continued. "Excellent! Then you know the process, it's easy, painless and it won't mess with your memories at all. It's definitely the least invasive way to confirm your story."_

_Harry agreed to give her the memory and she took it in a glass vile which she then put in her purse. "Now, I'm going to take this back to work and present it to my boss. Do you have any questions you'd like answered?"_

"_Yes, actually, you work for the F.B.I., yet you represent the ministry? I thought the F.B.I. was a muggle organization."_

"_It is, for the most part. We have witches and wizards in departments across the U.S. monitoring local law agencies in case something turns out to be more than just a muggle related incident. Like your arrest, I'm stationed at the F.B.I. Nashville division and you're appearance wasn't adding up, so I investigated and it turned out you are in fact a wizard so I pulled your information and met you, it was a 50-50 shot that you were a wizard but…better safe than sorry. Our ministry of magic is located in the Pentagon and we're Department of Defense employees but we're off to the side under the U.S. Department of Wizardry. Which of course the muggles do not know about, we have our own Secretary of Defense who leads us, he's kind of like our 'Minister of Magic' but he answers to the President who is a muggle. The president knows about the wizarding world and we also have our own congress which means if the president wants to pass a magical law he has to get approval from congress and vice versa. It's what keeps us balanced, if they think he's doing a bad job they have the power to impeach him, but, we've never had that issue before."_

_Satisfied with her answer he asked, "So what do I do for now?"_

"_You can watch TV or go on the internet, just stay in the area and don't draw attention to yourself. If you go out wear a hat to cover your scar just in case someone recognizes you. Minister Fudge has given your pictures to the muggle news, somehow I doubt anyone here watches BBC but you never know." And with that she left. _

Back to the present, Harry was currently sitting in front of a desk at the F.B.I. headquarters and had just finished telling his story for the umpteenth time. The man sitting behind the desk was Agent Morris, Reynolds' boss, he had been listening intently and nodding and every now and then he would stop Harry to ask a few questions here and there. "Well after hearing your story, reviewing your memories of the dementor attack and up to how you ended up in custody, we have determined you have been falsely incriminated and we would like to confirm that you are in fact a political refuge. We will do everything we can to clear your name and in the mean time you can attend a school here, Agent Reynolds whom you've already met will be you're handler and will help you get situated. As I'm sure she's told you we have some questions about a known criminal and his terrorist organization that we'd like you to answer for us."

He knew this was coming but he still felt surprised and confused by the questions presence. "What do you want to know?"

"How did he come back? The prophet says you said he's back but it doesn't say how."

There it was… a chance to tell the story that had been shot down by the Minister as a delusion and rantings of an attention seeking boy. Taking a deep breath he dove into the story about the tournament, the port key, Pettigrew, Cedric, he had to stop several times throughout the story as his throat constricted and he started to breathe hard almost hyperventilating from the painful memories of that dark night. Once he regained some control he continued and told him about the cauldron, the shriveled thing that was Voldemort, the Death eaters, to the torture, the fight, the escape, the revelations about Barty Jr. and finally ending with the Minister refusing to believe he was back.

All the while Agent Morris sat listening and watching him closely. He never interrupted him or asked any questions instead he took down some notes, most likely more questions he'd like to ask. Once Harry had finished he gave Harry a moment to calm down for he had gotten emotional from reliving what happened. As Harry calmed down he realized talking about it to someone who was there just to listen to him was the most soothing thing in the world. Even though he got upset, he felt ten times better now that he had talked it through in a safe environment. "Alright Harry I would like to apologize for making you relive that but there's one last thing I need from you tonight. I need your memory from that night. You have my word I won't show it to anyone who isn't need-to-know, therefore only people on this case who work for me will see it. You said you could name several of these death eaters and by confirming with your memory we can begin to build a profile about these people."

Harry thought about this for several moments, he didn't want to give him that memory, it had him getting tortured and of Cedric being killed, it was private in a way. But at the same time he knew he had to, this was the only way he could help so far, so he'd do it. After Harry gave him the memory Agent Morris announced that the school years in the U.S. are different than the U.K., school started at the beginning of August and was dismissed in May, therefore he'd be a couple weeks late for school but that he'd catch up pretty quickly. Before Harry left he shook the Agents hand and agreed to see him next Saturday.

Harry left the office with Reynolds and they drove a few blocks to a Costco where they got out of the car and walked towards it.

"Costco? What's that?"

Reynolds replied sarcastically "It's the most _magical_ place on Earth everything you'll ever need from the day you're born till the day you die, from diapers to coffins…but for now we're just going to get your school supplies here."

"Sch- we're getting my school supplies from a muggle wholesale store?"

"Yes of course!" She looked at him with a straight face before looking at him with a 'no you moron' expression, "No! It's a way to get where we need to go. All Costco's are fronts for entrances into our magical shopping strips."

"Oh." He realized Costco was the U.S. version of the Leaky Cauldron, but with more options and better prices.

"Stick close Harrison, it's easy to get lost in here." With that in mind he followed her to the back corner of the place where they went to a back door that said 'employees only' and had a number pad on the handle. Reynolds quickly entered a seven digit code and opened the door taking them to a large street with many stores and restaurants. They went to several stores and retrieved everything that he would need, when he asked how he was supposed to pay she said "the government will pick up the tab and i'll work on getting some money transferred from Gringotts. Goblins don't care if someone's or not, all they care about is business." With that done they had lunch at one of the restaurants and then they left and Reynolds levitated Harry's possessions which were all stored in his trunk and apparated the two of them to a new location. They were now standing outside a large three story building with an American flag in front of the doors, and there were what appeared to be Quidditch goal posts behind the building. Off to east of the building were two smaller buildings with many windows and there were people commuting between the buildings to the main building. As he looked he noticed he was standing alone and he had to run to catch up with Reynolds. "This is Elmwood School of Sorcery, school starts at 8:00 a.m. you'll have an hour lunch and you should be done by 3:00 p.m." As she was saying all this Harry was checking out the school taking it all in, it seemed so normal. They walked into one of the smaller buildings and up to the third floor. The buildings' didn't radiate magic like Hogwarts did and when he asked why that was she responded, "Hogwarts is over a thousand years old, this school is only ten years old, that's not enough time to build a magic aura... I already talked to the Headmistress while Morris was questioning you, here is your schedule with directions on how to find your classes, your room key and of course a map of the campus. Well this is the dorms and this door here is your room, I have stuff to do but if you need me here's my card. Just tap once with your wand and I'll get to you as soon as I can, if it's an emergency tap three times." After she explained this she turned and left him in the hallway.

As Harry entered his room he didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't this. His room only had one bed so he had no roommates, the room also had an adjoined bathroom, and when he checked it out he found another door which led to an adjoining bedroom, _another guy must live here, so no roommates but we have suitemates…cool_. Going back into the room he looked it over and noted it was a nice room of decent proportions, it had a wardrobe, dresser, full size bed, a desk with a chair, night stand, and a comfy recliner. Definitely a step up from what he was always use to, he had never known privacy, not really, there was someone always watching him and now he had a place no one could infringe upon privacy. As he thought this over and placed his trunk on his new bed a tapping come from his bedroom door. He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole but he couldn't see anything except an empty hallway, confused he called out, "Who is it?"

"Nevermore!"

Alright that was a long one! We're still getting established but finally making some headway. The next one will have media smear campaigns back and forth between the U.S. and the Prophet so that'll be fun and the Order will finally find out where he's been for the past few weeks...I have a feeling i'll have fun with the next. What was Morris writing down? Also who's at the door...obviously a dork. (Also I don't own Costco).


	5. Chapter 5: Papers, tours, and the KKK

Hey everyone I would like to present my latest installment of Expelled. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews for they are the fuel to my imagination as Ents were to the fires of Isengard, so please keep them coming.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books or movies, they belong to J.K. Rowling, Nor do I own Isengard...

Chapter 5: Revelations

It had been almost two months since Harry had disappeared, and the Order was at a complete loss for where he could be hidden. When they tried to find him and failed, they tried again and again with the same disappointing results. They thought for sure if anyone could find him Dumbledore would, but sadly he was at a loss as well. This was something that deeply disturbed Dumbledore, he hated not knowing _where_ all the pieces of his puzzle were nor did he like the fact that he didn't know _what _Harry was up to.

This was the last order meeting to take place before the school year began, and that's when it really started to sink for everybody that Harry wouldn't be joining them.

Professor McGonagall was especially quiet tonight as she thought this over; _Hogwarts, without Potter? _She was troubled by the fact that Harry felt no other choice but to leave which saddened her, but she was also furious that he would do something so foolish! Sitting across from her was Professor Snape who had an annoying smirk and a pleased look in his eye, he was probably ecstatic that Potter wasn't going to be there.

Sirius was just as edgy as ever, he wanted to be out on the front lines and doing things for Harry, things for the Order. But instead he was confined to the house like a child that had been grounded by his parents. He had been stuck indoors cleaning the house and keeping the children in order all the while taking his frustration out on Molly by arguing with her about everything and also by taking jabs at Snivillius whenever he had the chance.

"I have nothing new to report Albus. The Dark Lord has continued his search for Potter to no avail, the brat remains hidden." Snape gave his report in a bored voice, "He also hasn't given up on the department of mysteries and has split his resources to figure out both tasks."

"If you have nothing useful to report than why report at all Snivellius?"

Snape slowly turned and stared at Sirius with a blank expression, but in his eyes you could see the loath he had for the man. He sneered and said, "At least I _have something_ to report. But you're right, let's hear _you're _report, how are babysitting and cleaning duty going?"

At this Sirius jumped up and started screaming at Snape while Arthur and Lupin tried desperately to get him to calm down. Snape just sat in his chair with a smirk thoroughly amused by the chaos he had caused, that was until Molly and Minerva rounded on him yelling at him. At this he was annoyed and he started yelling at them too.

While a small brawl was fixing to start in the middle of the meeting and others were trying to restore order Kingsley entered the meeting with a shit-eating-grin and waving a newspaper around. "Potter's been found!"

Everyone in the Order froze and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All of a sudden everyone spoke at once trying to get an answer out of him.

"What do you mean he's been fou-"

"Who foun-"

"Where is he?"

Dozens of questions like these were thrown out as everyone voiced their concerns at once. Until finally Dumbledore stood up and yelled;"SILENCE! Now…Kingsley, care to elaborate?"

At this Kingsley, who was still smiling, nodded and said; "Of course Albus." And with that he swiftly lifted the newspaper, which was clearly not _The Daily Prophet_, to his face and began to read:

_**The Omniscient Patriot**_

_**Fudge is in deep Fudge**_

_One month ago while on patrol a muggle police officer found what appeared to be a runaway crossing the Kentucky/Tennessee state line. After a short conversation the policeman thought something was wrong with the situation and decided to take the boy in for some questioning. When the police officer searched him for any weapons he discovered that the boy had what has now been confirmed a wand, which he willing surrendered to the policeman and complied with the policeman's request to get in the car, no attempts to resist arrest were made. _

_After being detained in a muggle juvenile detention center for two weeks they had no leads about the boy's identity. The U.S. Department of Wizardry sent a representative to investigate when they caught wind that he had a wand before the arrest. Once there the agent quickly deduced who the boy was and decided to question him herself to confirm her suspicions; "It was obvious who it was for anyone who knew what to look for, it was Harry Potter." After the agent confirmed his identity an investigation was launched and it has been confirmed through memory attainment and questioning that Harry Potter was innocent of attacking his cousin and did not in fact flee. The charges that have been made in Surrey, U.K. were given to Mr. Potter with neither a trial nor from any source witness questioning. _

_The D.O.W. Secretary of Defense has come to this conclusion; "Mr. Potter is a victim of government persecution and slander, and it is in his best interest and for his safety that the U.S. take him in as a political refugee. We will not be coerced into handing him over to U.K. authorities until our investigation is complete. We will not be responsible for the boy's death, and if this strains our relationship with Minister Cornelius Fudge then so be it._

Once Kingsley had finished reading the article he lowered it so he could look around the room noticing everyone had a different expression on their face. At first everyone was silent and then it was an explosion of noise.

"How did he get out of the country?"

"What do they mean they won't hand him back over?"

This went on for several minutes until the noise eventually died down and Lupin chose this moment to speak up; "Well at least now we know he's safe."

At that everyone had to agree but now all they could think of was; _what if they don't let him come back? They might say he's a _refuge_ but what if he's in fact a _detainee...

The meeting continued as normal as could be afterwards now that they didn't have to worry about finding Harry before Voldemort did, they talked about the Department of Mysteries and about Voldemort's forces and so forth for the rest of the night. There hadn't been any news from Hagrid and Lupin was still trying to work his way into the werewolf colony but had minimal success on that front.

_Meanwhile…_

Cornelius Fudge sat at his desk writing a letter to_ The Daily Prophet_ about some new leads they had about Potter's whereabouts and to remind the public to inform the ministry about _anything _they thought could help. He was getting irritated, it had been about two months and they had searched everywhere in the country with no luck what-so-ever. As he went to send the letter a knock came from his door.

"Come in." He called out as he was attaching the letter to his owl.

Amelia Bones stiffly walked in, she was pale and her breathing uneven in anticipation for the explosion and clean up she knew was going to happen.

_Ten minutes ago…_

Amelia had been working at her desk when one of her employees; Stacy Wallace, a young and new addition to the office, nervously approached her holding out a newspaper; "Madam Bones, my cousin lives in New York and he sent me this." Holding out her hand she accepted the newspaper from Stacy, "Thank you." After Amelia took the paper, Stacy turned around and went back to her own desk.

Opening the newspaper she read the title first, it was the _Omniscient Patriot_ which was the most popular magical newspaper in America, she had read the paper several times and found it quite interesting. When she started to read the paper the title caught her attention: _Fudge is in Deep Fudge. _She stared at the title for several minutes as her mind went blank, she knew _Fudge _meant _our_ Minister of Magic Fudge but she didn't know why they would think he was in trouble. That was, until she read the article.

"Oh sweet Merlin…."

_Presently…_

"Minister…I have something that you need to see." She walked forward and placed the newspaper on his desk.

Fudge walked over to his desk and began to read his face flushing and going redder by the second. He balled up the paper and threw it across the room.

"_Madness!_ What lies has that insufferable boy fed them!" He couldn't believe it, how the hell did Potter get out of the country? The paper made Potter look like a victim and Fudge a man who abuses his power and acts on impulse.

"Amelia, fix this! I don't care how, just do it…tell the people in international relations to get on this and the two of you get him back into custody before he spreads any more lies." As he was saying this he started to furiously write a letter which he was also going to send to the Daily Prophet.

Amelia nodded and left the room to get started on his latest orders. She was annoyed and frustrated by this whole thing, earlier this year Fudge thought Dumbledore and Potter were great and now he wants to smear both their reputations and arrest one of them… she honestly didn't think Potter did anything wrong, he cast a patronus...you can't hurt someone with a patronus!

_The next day..._

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_** Potter Finally Apprehended **_

_After two long months Harry Potter has finally been found! Unfortunately not by our own government. Potter realizing that he was left to no other alternatives fled the country and has sought refuge in the U.S. Through a series of manipulations and lies Potter has convinced the U.S. government that he was innocent of all charges here in Britain and that the Ministry of Magic is out to get him. "Potter is a compulsive liar, an attention seeker, and master manipulator all of which are common traits of psychopathy, how else would he have been able to get away with everything he has for the past five years. The U.S. government has bought into his deranged delusions, he needs to be brought to justice for the attack he made against his muggle cousin." This was a direct quote from a very passionate Minister Fudge at a press conference held early this morning. Negotiations are being made to have custody of Mr. Potter handed over to U.K. Magical Law Enforcement and Amelia Bones has taken the reigns in leading this campaign, "We are using all our resources and connections to resolve this issue as swiftly as possible. We do not want to ruin our relationship with the Americans; they have and hopefully will continue to be our allies. We ask everyone for their patience and understanding through these troubling times."_

_Later that night_

Hermione and Ginny were in the bedroom they were sharing at Grimmauld place getting ready for bed. Ginny was on her bed brushing her long red hair and Hermione had been sitting on her bed reading _The Daily Prophet_ "Can you believe Fudge is still trying to claim Harry's crazy? This isn't going to end well for him."

"It never was going to end well for him Hermione. Why are you still reading that thing?"

Hermione looked at Ginny like she was crazy, "Are kidding? It's just now getting good! The American paper and the_ Daily Prophet_ are going to go at each other like wolves. I can see it now…"

At this Ginny smirked and stopped what she was doing to look curiously at Hermione. "You know you've been around Fred and George too much lately, I think their rubbing off."

Affronted by that comment Hermione gasped and shot back; "Whatever you just don't want to read it because their bashing _*sigh*_ '_the-one'._" It was meant as a joke but it was laced with truth.

She stared back at Hermione with a blank unreadable expression, she then turned and shrugged, waved her arm in front of her saying "_Hmphh..._ I'm over him…that's all water under the bridge."

"…right…goodnight Ginny." And with that said Hermione turned over in bed and went to sleep.

Ginny to had lain down but she stayed up for a while staring at the ceiling. She had lied to both herself and Hermione, she wasn't over him and maybe she never would be…

Across the hallway Ron too couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Harry. At first the situation didn't faze him because Harry is…well, Harry. He never stays in trouble, but as time marched on Ron slowly began to realize what all this meant. Harry wasn't going to join him at Hogwarts this year, he hadn't heard from him in two months, but luckily now they knew where he was._..the whole thing was being worked out…yeah, it'll all work out._ With that thought in mind Ron rolled over to go to sleep, "Goodnight Pig, Goodnight Hedwig." Two hoots responded from across the room and one sounded depressed to Ron which only saddened him further.

_Back at Elmwood School of Sorcery_

_He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole but he couldn't see anything except an empty hallway, confused he called out, "Who is it?"_

"_Nevermore!"_

Harry opened the door to investigate and as he did so someone jumped from around the corner at him yelling; "BOO!"

Startled Harry reeled backwards tripping on his own two feet and landing with a loud _thump_ on his backside.

"Whoo! Boy I tell ya what, you're more jumpy than a long tailed cat in a room full o' rockin' chairs!" The stranger said as he held out his hand to help Harry back up to his feet.

Harry stared up at the boy still confused. He didn't quite understand what was being said to him, the boy standing before him had the thickest southern U.S. accent he had ever heard, it almost sounded forced. The boy was older than he was probably seventeen or eighteen, he was around 5'11" and he was toned, he wore the same school robes Harry had purchased in the alley behind Costco, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was very happy, like, almost annoyingly so, and even though he had startled Harry and made him fall which is normally something that would piss him off, he didn't get mad. The guy's smile and his crack-addict attitude were both so contagious that Harry couldn't find it in him to get mad at him.

"Ya must be new. My name's Matthew an' I'm ya suitemate, as is tradition here at ol' Elmwood it is my _duty_ to ensure ya get a tour o' the school."

Harry stared at Matthew as he tried to figure out what just happened, "…ughhh….suuree, I'll just unpack and then we can do that tour."

"Boy! That can wait! Ya stuff will be here when ya get back as sure as the sun will rise in the east tomorra." Grabbing Harry by the shoulder he pulled him out of his room and started to give him the tour.

Harry told him who he was but it didn't seem to faze him too much. "Big shots don't mean much where I come from, the only thing that matters is ya willin' to be". Harry found out that Matthew was genuinely an all around decent guy. Matthew was a seventh year and a muggle born raised on a farm where he worked his whole life and which was also located in a very small town here in Tennessee.

"Are there a lot of people from the state here?"

"You'd be mahty raht to assume so, because o' the size o' the country there are several schools located throughout, and this school is for us southerners. Don't get me wrong, we got us a few nawtherns but for the most part, us southerners come here. As for nawtherns, you'll recognize 'em when ya meet um on accounta the fact that they tawlk funny an' all, in fact ya mahgtn't understand a word they say at all…hell half the time I don't."

Matthew was talking about the school and all its inhabitants, and Harry was only able to understand some of what he was saying because of his thick country accent. Some of the things he said were about who to avoid, where to go, classes and teachers and so forth. As the tour progressed into the lunch room Harry saw a very beautiful girl sitting at a lunch table engaged in a conversation with several other students. She was a blond haired blue eyed girl around Harry's age, because she was sitting it was hard to guess her height but she appeared to be around 5'5". She was deep in the middle of a very animated conversation with three people, two were girls that were both dirty blonds with hazel eyes and they were clearly sisters or related in some way, the third was a boy with black hair and brown eyes he appeared to be the boyfriend of the former.

"Who are they?"

Matthew stopped what he had been talking about and glanced over at the group Harry was inquiring about. "Well, that there is the Tucker twins; Kayla an' Karla… fraternal obviously, them ya gotta watch out for...they aint understanden o' the concept o' '_w__hat ya aint seen with ya eyes, don't witness with ya mouth'._That guy there, that's Robert Meyer an' he's not someone ya wanna tangle with, he's gotta quick temper an' very jealous o' any guy who even looks at his girlfriend. His girlfriend is the blond, Kamantha Taylor, an' I know whatcha ya thinkin in that head o' yours; 'Oh she's a beauty alright, talented an' smart…but dontcha let her fool ya, she's gotta mahty big problem…she loves to sing."

"Why's that a problem?"

"Well, normally it wouldn't be. But the poor girl sounds like two starvin' cats fightin' over fish cuts _tsk, tsk, tsk_...it's a shame really. Them three girls there are always together, just remember; steer clear o' the KKK; Kayla, Karla, an' Kamantha an' trouble will steer clear o' ya."

" Noted...KKK equals trouble..."

Whoo...these chapters just keep getting longer. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I tried writing it a little differently and put a lot of thought into this one. I'll put more newspaper articles in the next one. Also for Chapter six Hogwarts will now be in session! I'm going to try and work in the department of mysteries into the next chapter because I have neglected to do so yet... Please remember to leave any comments or complaints in the lovely review box conveniently located at the bottom of the page and let me know what you think, good or bad. Also I do realize Matthew's accent is think, and yes I have met people with accents that thick :)


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings and Schedules

Good evening fanfiction, I would like to start off by thanking everyone for the reviews! They make it easier to write and they give me ideas and inspiration so know that I am taking them into consideration as I type up my stories :) Here is the latest chapter of the story it's a bit longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy and also I'd like to remind everyone that I do not own Harry Potter and anyone else from the books or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Meetings and schedules

It was a beautifully Sunday afternoon at Elmwood and Reynolds had decided to stop by at lunch to check in with Harry and to bring him news on what was going on back home. He found out that people had begun to lose faith in Fudge because of all the controversy. Everything was going good and they were joking around until he asked her what she was doing tomorrow. At this her expression turned annoyed as she said "I have a meeting with Amelia Bones tomorrow morning at _one a.m_., it'll be seven in the morning over there; she's the head of magical law enforcement in Britain. We're going to be discussing your charges getting dropped. At _one_ _in the morning_..."_  
_

"Oh, i'm sorry about that, the timing sucks, why not have it the meeting later...or earlier, or whatever. Where are you going to be meeting at?" This intrigued him in more way than one. _Maybe I could get to go home now, although do I really want to? I could really use the break…maybe I could at least get Hedwig and my stuff…_

"Because i'm not high on the political food chain, therefore _I _get to be inconvenienced. Oh well, we're going to meet in Britain, the time change is going to blow harder than a two dollar hooker…" She muttered the last bit under her breath and Harry didn't think he was supposed to hear that, so he attempted to hide his grin and failed miserably. Her jokes were very dry and she integrated it along with sarcasm into serious conversations. They were meant to be just that, a joke; however they were always hard truths and could hurt if taken seriously. Continuing with her story, "anyhow…then we're going to her office at the Ministry of Magic. The minister himself might be joining us but hopefully not. I don't exactly look forward to kissing someone's ass just because of who they are."

This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for so he asked; "While you're there could you do me a favor? Arthur Weasley, he's my best friend's father, he works for the office of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, could you please give him a letter for me?"

Shrugging because it didn't inconvenience her in any way "Of course, do you have it written?"

"No I don't…give me one second." Harry quickly pulled a sheet of parchment towards him and grabbed a quill. Writing as fast as possible while still trying to keep it legible, he wrote:

_Mr. Weasley,_

_ I'm doing well over here, sorry about the confusion that I'm sure this caused. After I got the letter from the ministry saying I had been expelled from Hogwarts I panicked and I lost control of my magic. I apparated! I ended up in the states, I don't know why, maybe it's because they're the world police and they don't mind going toe-to-toe with anyone. I ended up in the sticks because all I could think of was somewhere safe and quiet and what's safer than the middle of nowhere. It's a really safe place if you're white and you're not a democrat…yeah, the older people can be pretty racist…it's hilarious. I hope everything is going good back home and tell Ron and Hermione that I'm sorry I can't join them at school this year and that I miss them. Also is there anyway someone can give Agent Reynolds my trunk and Hedwig, it would be nice to have a piece of home here._

_Thank you, stay safe and keep in touch._

_-Harry _

Once he finished he did a quick once over, folded it, and proceeded to hand it over. "Thank you very much, this means a lot."

With a wave of her hand, "It's all good. That's why I'm here. To babysit and deliver messages, it's always been my dream job."

They continued to talk for a couple hours about her job and about the country. She also encouraged him to study on his own rather than waiting to be taught, "Life lesson: no one will care more about your future than yourself." He took that to heart and when she left decided he was going to do just that. He wanted to become a powerful wizard so he was going to have to start trying.

_The next morning_

Amelia Bones stood waiting in the ministry's entrance hall for the U.S. representative to show up. She just wanted to get this whole ordeal over with. The whole thing had blown up into an international incident and she couldn't believe it had gotten this far. If what the papers were saying were true than this would expose the ministry as corrupt and negligent. She wouldn't let that happen, if this meeting was going to go the way she feared than she would lead the Wizengamot to force Fudge to step down. She was so enthralled in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone had walked up to her until the person had started introducing herself to her.

"Good morning Mrs. Bones, I hope that your day has been well so far. I am here today as an ambassador for the U.S.D.O.W. to discuss the topic of one 'Potter, Harrison James."

Reaching out her hand and shaking it she replied good naturedly, "It's a pleasure to meet you –" She paused waiting for a reply.

"Agent Reynolds, agent or just Reynolds is fine."

"Reynolds it is. My day has been just fine thank you for asking. Let's hope that we can resolve this as quickly as possible and put this unfortunate misunderstanding behind us. Shall we?" And with that said they continued into the heart of the ministry and down several corridors before entering her office.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I don't drink tea…it's a cultural thing."

"Alright, let's get down to business." They talked for several hours about what had transpired that night at number four privet drive and about the events shortly followed. She was shocked to find that the American papers were telling the truth and that the agent had the memories with her to back it up. It truly was a huge misunderstanding but the part that jumped out to her the most was: why were there dementors in a muggle neighborhood? That was something only someone from within the ministry could have ordered. The only person she could think of that was openly against Potter was the minister himself but he wouldn't? Or would he?

"Thank you Ms. Reynolds for your time. I can't promise that we will drop the charges as the minister of magic set them himself. What I can promise is that I will personally be investigating this and make sure that the _right_ people are properly punished."

"Thank you ma'am for your understanding, and i'm sorry for the difficult spot you've been placed in."

She gave a short chuckle before replying, "That's the job, it's not always pleasant or easy, but, it's the job."

They exchanged goodbyes and the agent left her in her office to think over what had just happened and what she was going to do about it.

Reynolds was pleased with the way the meeting had went, it was very civil and it was quick, the best kind. As she was leaving she remembered her promise to Potter and she went over to the front desk to ask where she could find Arthur's office. The man behind the desk was nice enough, he told her exactly how to get there and that he probably just got back from lunch.

As she got off the elevator she walked down the hall and knocked on the door that she was told was his and she entered. There sitting in a room that was the size of a closet was a middle aged man with balding red hair. He had been playing with a radio before she came in and had put it down when she did.

"Good afternoon ma'am, how may I help you?"

She turned around and shut the door; she had to squeeze in awkwardly to do so. She then Took the letter out of her pocket and held it at her side as she said in a quiet voice, "Good afternoon to you too sir. I'm an employee at the United States Department of Magic and I'm here today on behalf of Harrison Potter." Arthur stared at her in shock at her revelation. "He's fine, he's safe, and he's also asked that I give you this. " She lifted the letter which had been at her side and handed it over to Mr. Weasley. He smiled as he read the paper and then looked back to her.

"Thank you very much, Ms.?"

"Reynolds."

"Reynolds. You don't have a first name?"

"Agent."

Deciding not to push the matter he continued. "How long are you going to be here for, because I can get him his stuff but I'll need to talk to some people first?"

"I can stay as long as I need to."

"Great. Can you meet me at lunch tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron, it's in London?"

"I can do that."

_Later that night_

The Order meeting was in the middle of discussing what they should give him or if they should send people to monitor him.

"If we get caught on U.S. soil spying on one of their schools, there is no measure to how cataclysmic the results would be. For that individual, the ministry and the order!" Emmeline Vance shouted over all the arguing.

"Well we have to do something, that poor boy is all alone. He has to be terrified right now!" Screeched Molly, at this Sirius replied; "I agree with Molly! We should go protect him, however I disagree that he's sacred. He's not a little boy Molly!"

"Oh and I suppose you know him better than I do?"

"Perhaps, or maybe you just don't know him as well as you would like to think."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle _black_! You don't know him at all! You knew James not Harry, they aren't the same person."

"I know that!"

"Do you?"

This went on for several minutes along with several other arguments before Dumbledore finally had enough. "Enough! Why can't we ever get through a meeting without everyone going for each other's throats?" Everyone was silent as they got reprimanded like a bunch of school children.

"Now, why don't we just ask Ms. Reynolds if she'd be willing to take a person to Harry? Just say that you don't trust just anyone with his stuff and insist that you hand it to him. That way we can at least get eyes on and know without a shadow of a doubt that he's safe, and we can give him a way to communicate with us."

Everyone thought about that and they all agreed that it was a good plan, but who would go?

"Obviously someone he trusts." At that Molly stood up and offered to go but Dumbledore didn't think it was wise for anyone who worked for the ministry to go or anyone married to anyone at the ministry to go. This had to be a person who wasn't affiliated with the ministry and who wouldn't pose a threat to the agent. That left three people.

First Sirius, but that was out of the question because he was wanted and getting captured wasn't worth the risk. Second was Severus, also out of the question on so many levels, Harry didn't trust him and he was currently at a meeting with Voldemort and his death eaters. Finally it came down to Lupin, he had been working on getting werewolves to join the order and was having no success. They decided that Lupin was the best option and that he would be the one to accompany Reynolds to Harry.

_The next day_

Lupin had retrieved Harry's trunk from his aunts house and had shrunk it down to the size of a ring box and it was now in his pocket. Hedwig was in a cage next to him with a sheet draped over it so no one could see the owl. He and Arthur sat at a corner table at the Leaky Cauldron and waited for her to arrive, they had been waiting for forty-five minutes when she finally arrived. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long, we never specified the time, just _lunch_." Looking from Arthur to his companion she asked, "Who's this?"

He politely answered "This is Remus Lupin and he's a good friend of Harry's."

Remus extended his hand and kindly introduced himself to her. After introductions were made, Remus told her that even though she seemed trustworthy he didn't want to hand the stuff over to just anyone. They debated for a good while, in fact so long that Arthur had to go back to work or he was going to be late. Finally she conceded to his wishes and agreed to escort him to give Harry his things. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and asked him to grab on as she turned it into a portkey.

It was the longest trip through a portkey ever. Remus felt like he'd just been hit by the night-bus, he looked at his wrist-watch and noticed several minutes had gone by. Hedwig was in a fury in her cage at the indignation of the uncomfortable method of travel. He asked her what time it was here and she replied it was seven in the morning, and as he looked around he could see the students walking around the campus probably about to go to class or breakfast.

"If you'd come this way please.." She trailed off as she began to walk away. They walked in silence across the school grounds and as they did he tried to gain some information on her. She was in her early twenties and about 5'7", she had honey colored eyes and light brown hair and she was also a very serious individual. As he continued to follow her in silence he tried to strike up a conversation in an attempt to build a rapport, "So where you from?"

"America."

"Ok, what's your first name?"

"Agent."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A few."

"Do they have names?"

"Of course."

"And they are?"

"Siblings."

She said all her answers in a bored voice and he decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere so he too dropped the subject. They entered a building which he figured out was the dorms and they climbed three flights of stairs before arriving at a door. They knocked and waited. After a few seconds the door opened and Harry stood before them half dressed in his school uniform. He stood and stared at Remus in disbelief for a few more seconds before he snapped out of his daze and rushed at Remus giving him a huge bone crushing bear hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley's hugs.

"Remus! It's so good to see you!" This did three things to Remus; first, it knocked the wind out of him. Secondly, it surprised him, Harry had never hugged him before. Thirdly, it made him drop Hedwig and once her cage hit the ground the bird started freaking out all over again.

The sound of a distressed Hedwig made Harry jump, causing him to let go of his former teacher. Remus watched Harry as he picked up his beloved owl and brought her into his room, "Come in, come in."

As they entered he looked around at Harry's quarters which was nice in size but had yet to be personalized. As he looked back at Harry he was amused to find that he was sitting on his bed with Hedwig's cage on his lap. He was currently trying to coax her into letting him pet her, she however just keep nipping at him for the hell she went through to get here.

"I also brought your trunk," he pulled it out of his pocket and with a tap of his wand the trunk was restored to its original size. "It's good to see you again Harry, you had us all worried."

Harry turned back to Remus and beamed, "It's good to see you too! I have so much stuff to tell you and so man-" he stopped as he just realized what he had been doing before he was interrupted, "Do you know how long you're going to be here?"

The question was completely off subject but expected nonetheless, however Remus didn't know the answer to that so he turned to look at Reynolds for an answer. She looked thoughtful for a moment as she thought about what her boss would say before replying. "He can stay as long as you'd like, as long as I know he's here and can watch to make sure he doesn't try anything funny. Don't worry I can watch from a distance much like that of a stalker, you won't even notice me."

"Is that cool with you professor?"

This made him chuckle it was amusing because Ron and Hermione still sometimes call him that, but at the same time it made him sad that Harry didn't see him as a friend. Then again, he didn't really know Harry so that wasn't to be unexpected either. _That's something i'm going to rectify._ "Harry it's just Remus, I'm not your teacher anymore, and yes that's fine."

"Great! Thank you so much for bringing my stuff and we'll catch up later today because I have to finish getting ready for class." He looked genuinely happy to see Remus and that made him happy too.

"Alright after school then." With that decided they exchanged their goodbyes and left Harry to get ready for school. Once they left Remus and Reynolds began their trek back to the apparation point on the other side of campus, about halfway there Reynolds spoke "If I could get you to come back to my office I can get you a visitors pass that would be very beneficial. It would make your presence here legal."

Remus shook his head up and down and asked, "Okay, so how long _can _I stay?"

"It all depends, your presence shouldn't be a big deal as long as you're cleared by my boss."

"Okay just one more question, I have a dog...can a bring him?"

She thought about for a moment before replying, "Like I said if my boss clears you, I observe from a respectable distance to make sure he's truely safe then...I don't see why not."

Pleased with himself and with her answers they apparated out of the school back to her office to get started on his visitors pass.

_Later that day_

Harry was in a very good mood today, even though he hadn't been getting much sleep lately and was dead tired, he had gotten to see a familiar face, and one that came bearing good news. He got his personal possessions back and he got his beloved Hedwig back and her presence elated him more than anything else could have. Well that's not true, maybe if they were on a beach and their reunification had been at sunset... in slow motion and with some cheesy dramatic music playing…and also if the person that brought him Hedwig had been a scantily clad big breasted woman also in slow motion…that would have been perfect.

While thinking Harry was in la-la-land thinking of the big breasted woman, a note was given to him by a first year, "Hey Harry, I was told to give this to you." The little kid stared at him in aw for a moment and then scampered off, not everyone was able to look passed his scar, the younger kids thought he was a celebrity but the others were all like Matthew. Opening the note he read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Please report to the guidance councilors office._

_-Mr. Kelly_

As he finished reading the note he was baffled about what this could be about. He'd never been called to a guidance councilor's office before; hell Hogwarts didn't even _have_ a guidance councilor. Huffing from irritation he picked up his bag and began his journey to the guidance councilor. Once he arrived he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Resounded from the inside of the room, so Harry obliged the command and came in. It was a small office with a decent size rosewood desk in the middle of the room. In front of the desk were two comfy chairs with their backs to the door, and behind the desk was a large bookshelf that extended from one side of the wall to the other. In-between the book shelf and the desk was a comfy looking brown-leather swivel chair, and sitting in that chair was the guidance councilor. Upon further investigation Harry saw a name plate on the desk which read: _Mr. Timothy Kelly._

The man stood as Harry walked in and he offered Harry his hand, which Harry took and politely shook. "Thank you for meeting with me today Harry, I know how busy you must be with getting settled in." After a short pause Mr. Kelly slightly jumped as if he just remembered something important, "Oh how rude of me, please take a seat so we can begin." As Harry sat Mr. Kelly pulled out some documents and began to read; "Now, Harry it has come to my attention that you haven't filled out your elective courses."

"Electives?" Harry wasn't aware that was something he was supposed to do.

"Yes electives, you already have your core classes; charms, transfiguration, DT, and potions but you need to fill the other four." Without missing a beat he continued. "We have ancient runes, muggle studies, arithmancy, divination, history, and herbology. According to your training records you've taken: care for magical creatures, divination, astronomy, herbology, and history. Some of these may have been mandatory at your previous school, but here these classes are considered electives and you don't have to continue them. Instead if you so chose, you can start a new class."

"Won't that make O.W.L.'s difficult?"

"Well as far as your electives go you could test on them next year, you could just not test on them at all, or if you think you're ready you could test out of them. Remember, you only need an A to pass.

He was seriously considering this, dropping out of divination would be nice. As he weighed his options Mr. Kelly spoke back up, "Well put it this way, what do you Harry want to do with your life after school?"

_What do I want to do?_ That was a good question and it stumped him. He had never thought about that, his whole life had been survive to the next day, nothing ever long term. As he thought this he also thought what he knew, Madeye Moody had been an auror… that was cool, he thought of Remus and how much fun he made class and he thought he would enjoy inspiring youth. Letting out a deep sigh he replied "I don't know, the only things that sound interesting to me would be an auror or a teacher…but the latter would be when I get older and have more experience."

"Hmm, both are very respectable career options. We have several clubs you might be interested in joining, for more information you can ask any of the students or teachers and I'm sure they'd be glad to help. Also, technically there are no requirements to be an auror as long as you have four NEWTS, but the recommended classes would be: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and of course Defensive Tactics. So that would take care of half the school year, any thoughts on what you'd like to do for the second?"

Contemplating his future he finally decided that he no longer wished to take divination, he didn't think he could take _two_ continents telling him he was doomed. He'd never liked history and the class always put him to sleep, although that was more Professor Binns fault than the subject itself. However, he'd met the teacher here and he was an interesting character, with that in mind he decided to keep history. He also had also decided to continue herbology since it had proven useful in dangerous situations such as the devil's snare they had come face to face with first year. That still left two slots.

_For some reason Voldemort has painted a target on me. I'm always going to be in danger or in close proximity to it. I need to be a great wizard if I want to stay alive..._

With that in mind he decided what he wanted to do. "Sir, I would like to expand my knowledge on defense and on magic on a whole. I'm already taking DT but is there any way I could take extra DT classes or something of that nature?"

This excited Mr. Kelly,"Ohh, you'd like independent study? Hmm… if you can find an instructor we can give you two independent studies. One can be on your A schedule and the other on your B schedule. Any questions before I let you go?" He was currently writing Harry's brand new schedule with much vigor and excitement. Someone _really enjoys their job…_

"Yes just one, does the instructor have to be a teacher at this school?"

"Well no, as long as he or she is an adult and isn't a current student then it can be anyone of your choosing."

Many thoughts popped into Harry's head the first begin Remus Lupin, who was by far the best teacher he ever had. The second being Reynold's, she was a qualified auror which was what he thought he might like to do, and she was very smart from what he had seen.

Pleased with the outcome of this meeting he replied, "Yes sir I can find the instructors."

Smiling, Mr. Kelly handed Harry his new schedule and replied, "Good to hear, when you get the instructor be sure to inform me so I can make sure it's legit."

Harry thanked the councilor and left his office. As he left he stopped in the hallway and read his updated schedule:

1st Semester:

1st block: Charms

2nd block: History

Lunch : 11:00 - 11:55

3rd block: Transfiguration

4th block: Independent study

2nd Semester:

1st block: Herbology

2nd block: Defensive Tactics

Lunch : 11:00 – 11:55

3rd block: Potions

4th block: Independent Study

Sorry for the wait I've been very busy lately! I know Hogwarts wasn't in this one but it **will** be in the next. This one was kind of a 'filler' for chapter, and I was writing while I was writing chapter seven so hopefully i'll have the next one up by tomorrow. Fingers crossed :) Please remember to leave a review in the comment box located at the bottom of the story.


End file.
